<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Because the Night by Diamond_dogs, SpinneSpinne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877962">Because the Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_dogs/pseuds/Diamond_dogs'>Diamond_dogs</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinneSpinne/pseuds/SpinneSpinne'>SpinneSpinne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>French History RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:27:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_dogs/pseuds/Diamond_dogs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinneSpinne/pseuds/SpinneSpinne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>教堂3P</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cardinal de La Valette/Armand Jean du Plessis de Richelieu, Julio Lemondo Massarino/Armand Jean du Plessis de Richelieu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Because the Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1<br/>阿尔芒没有预料到这个有点儿热情过度的拥抱。<br/>“我很是思念你。”瓦莱特几乎把他的首相整个按进了怀里，“阿尔芒，自我回到巴黎，你都没来探望过我。”<br/>“我最近……”阿尔芒一转念，迅速地改了口，“对不起，我应该来的。”<br/>瓦莱特并不满足于这个答案，但他明智地决定见好就收：“至少你给我写了信。”<br/>“很多信。”阿尔芒补充道。瓦莱特几乎要被他这小小的辩解逗笑了。<br/>这个拥抱维持得太久了，首席大臣用不失礼貌的方式挣脱了出来：“好了，谈谈你的情报吧，既然它重大到需要你我半夜在教堂碰头。”<br/>情报确实重要，但阿尔芒的态度无疑让另一位红衣主教有些不满，尽管他还是把那个封好了的信封递了过去：“希望你对我满意。”<br/>阿尔芒诧异地望他一眼：“您并不需要追求我的满意，大人。法兰西，或者上帝……”<br/>“我需要它。”瓦莱特红衣主教打断了他，用语言更用肢体动作。他极富暗示意味地揽上了首席大臣瘦窄的腰：“阿尔芒，我说过了，我很想你。”<br/>阿尔芒微微退缩，烛火打在他脸上，教人分不清他是否面色发红：“过几天吧，你可以来我家中一叙。”<br/>瓦莱特只是一味地盯着他的眼睛：“我很喜欢你的邀请，亲爱的，可我实在难以忍耐了。”<br/>挑高的穹顶上有无数双眼睛俯视着这两片渺小的人影。阿尔芒拆着信封，一缕微笑漫上了他的嘴角：“无怪乎你竟寻求起我的满意。”<br/>众所周知，首相大人对他得力的朋友们向来慷慨大方，从不吝于满足他们合情合理的要求，更何况眼前的是他多年的挚友。<br/>“我一直在为您的满足而奔走，大人。”他等待着阿尔芒读完那张纸，自信将得到期待的犒赏。<br/>文字并不长。阿尔芒随手用烛火将信纸焚化：“你赢了。”<br/>他的眼神柔和下来：“我的朋友，我也一直想念着你。”<br/>“你是以什么方式想念我的呢？”瓦莱特的怪腔怪调让阿尔芒皱了眉，“别着急，阿尔芒。今天我们俩还有一位客人。”<br/>阿尔芒清楚他的旧情人有时会恶劣到什么程度。果不其然，较年轻的教士从暗处现身，礼数周到地欠身：“大人。”<br/>“你知道，我对你的新欢们总是很感兴趣，”瓦莱特把首相搂得紧了些，“出于某个共同爱好，我总是同他们挺投缘。”<br/>阿尔芒着意观察了一番马萨林的表情，不太意外地发现他通常优雅得体的学生对瓦莱特的想法颇感兴趣：“好吧，你们这两个无耻之徒，教会的反叛。”<br/>瓦莱特对他的咒骂毫不在意，熟练地解开阿尔芒的衣服，直至仅剩一件单薄的贴身内袍：“我们虔诚的红衣主教恐怕不太习惯赤身裸体地站在上帝的居处，我愿意体贴他的信仰。”<br/>他显然有备而来，从怀里随手摸出的香膏便是明证。阿尔芒比他口头的宣示更乐意配合，伏在栏杆上等待着挚友的服务。从这个角度往下看，整个中殿隐没在昏暗之中，他庆幸没有任何一束不听话的光将三人的淫行投影而下。<br/>他们彼此熟悉，在性爱中几乎用不上言语。但今天瓦莱特决定尝试些新鲜的，把欧洲最有权势的红衣主教压倒在教堂里，这可不是什么时候都能遇上的好事。<br/>“儒勒。”阿尔芒偏过头把安静站立在一旁的马萨林招来。瓦莱特的妒火并非毫无道理，这个聪慧又勤勉的那不勒斯人委实深得阿尔芒欢心。或许阿尔芒是看中了他对法兰西的潜在价值。但本没有任何人能逃过他的称量，连法国的主人亦无法幸免，这就是首席大臣看待他人的方式。无人得以指责他，也无人得以抗拒他。瓦莱特保持住了一定程度的冷眼旁观，现在那不勒斯人得到了一线温存的奖赏，一个真实甚至真诚的亲吻。慷慨的红衣主教向来善使人义无反顾，一旦那具瘦小躯体中藏匿的热情稍作展露。<br/>阿尔芒感受到瓦莱特为他扩张的动作，算不上温柔，但还不至于难以忍受，反而让他对挚友心生愧疚。不管怎么说，见面交谈总使一切落在纸上的甜言蜜语黯然失色。他有郑重致歉的意愿，身侧一向温和克制的马萨林却主动把这个吻更进了一步。他把阿尔芒整个上身从栏杆上抱起，以不容抗拒的力道扣住后脑，吮吸唇舌，几乎使阿尔芒屏息。<br/>在首席大臣后穴抠挖的手指兀地退出，还不等阿尔芒抗议自己还没被完全准备好，一个冷硬的物件便取而代之。这物并相当纤细，但有别于手指的圆润，带着棱角和凹凸镶嵌的表面不免使阿尔芒略感不安；但当那根横梁陷入臀缝时，这点不安就转换成了惊慌失措。他用力从那个缠人的吻中挣出：“这个不行！”<br/>瓦莱特只是变本加厉用这神圣之物搅动着他的后穴，连马萨林也成为帮凶，把住了他乱扭的腰身。先前涂入的软膏随着动作化开，溢出少许在穴口，濡湿了十字交叉处恳求天父赐福的精细铭文。瓦莱特用近于诗意的语言详尽描述着这一情景，让阿尔芒的耳尖也烧得通红。习于爱欲的后穴轻易被挑得情动，限于十字架的尺寸，又始终搔不到痒处。他口中吐出的拒绝显得软弱，哪怕是一句在宗教法庭上令被审判者恐惧跪地的：“这是亵渎！”<br/>“阿尔芒，瞧瞧我们正在做的事情，”瓦莱特的语气仿佛这是一段真正的神学辩论，“若这是亵渎，恐怕我们早已失去了天父的青眼，既然如此，何不向撒旦再讨些恩典？”<br/>阿尔芒放弃了在这位红衣主教的心头唤起哪怕一星半点良知的努力：“你这样弄不好的。”<br/>“你不知道这个小东西可以做到多少事哩。现在，”瓦莱特用膝盖一顶他的腿弯，迫使他跪下，“何不用你上头那张嘴为你心爱的马萨林主教做点事？”<br/>马萨林配合地解开裤子，勃起肿大的阴茎抵上了他恩师的脸。阿尔芒下意识地闪躲，终究还是抚摸上去，随后覆之以唇舌。恐怕只有妓女和妖妇才会有这样纯熟的口技，舔舐含吮和间或的主动深喉，他显然知道怎样能让对方欲罢不能。可他耳尖通红，又是羞涩可人的模样。<br/>他这点对友人恶行的容忍带来的显然是变本加厉的放肆。瓦莱特再度伸出手指，将瑟缩着吮吸十字架的穴口一点点抻开，尝试把横梁也塞进去。察觉到他意图的首相再度挣扎起来，可这次他连开口的机会都没有了，今夜马萨林也风度不再，一个劲地把阴茎往他喉咙里塞。他能发出的只有断续的呜呜声，就算其中的不满之情能为人领会，也被有意无意地曲解为乞怜。<br/>“能进去的。”瓦莱特诱哄道，开合着手指把抗拒着的后穴折磨得无力反抗，没费多大工夫，就把横梁的两端都嵌了进去，“瞧，你这口柔情蜜意的小洞对任何圣物来说都足够好了。”<br/>后穴不由自主地收缩着，娇嫩的内壁被戳得疼痛，阿尔芒只能尽可能放松自己。被这样坚硬而不规则的物体强行打开身体本应毫无快意可言，但他没有受过抚慰的阴茎因此而勃起了，无可掩饰地展示着他不可饶恕的兴奋。马萨林还在火上浇油，不怀好意地伸进他的领口，玩弄起他的乳头。那两颗可怜的小东西几乎一经触碰就硬了起来，修得平整的指甲抠挖着乳裂，他知道细微的痛感只会使阿尔芒更加兴奋。<br/>瓦莱特还不想就这样放过他，将露在外面的一小段也塞了进去，穴壁被划过的感觉让首席大臣从喉咙里发出一阵低吟。现在只有长长的链子顺着股缝垂下，随着身体的轻微颤抖摇摆。瓦莱特饶有兴致地拨弄几下，沉坠的银链甩在阿尔芒的大腿上。<br/>“真像一只甩着尾巴的发情母猫。”瓦莱特评价道，“黎塞留大人的这幅模样实在不成体统。”<br/>不用他说，阿尔芒也完全可以想象出自己身后的样子，这位以聪敏著称的红衣主教已经为他放肆的朋友准备好了成堆的刻薄话。但眼下他对自己的处境无计可施，再微小的动作也会被成倍的放大为羞辱，唯一能稍稍任性的只有抬起眼睛，求助地望向年轻的教士。<br/>但他带泪的仰视只是把教士激得“嘶”地吸气，失控地撞入，把阿尔芒弄得干呕不止。喉咙里的软肉痉挛挤压着，马萨林几乎立刻就高潮了。他放任自己射在阿尔芒的口中，意识到，首席大臣这副趴在地面上流泪咳喘的脆弱模样更能让自己兴奋。他还注意到，阿尔芒几乎是自然而然地吞下了他的精液。<br/>马萨林蹲下来抚摸他的发卷：“您生气了吗？”<br/>阿尔芒无暇回答。瓦莱特动作不停，现在他已经把整条银链都塞进去了：“这样就不会露出来了。红衣主教不能拖着条尾巴。”<br/>“拿出来，要是你还想在巴黎多待几天。”阿尔芒恢复了言语的权利，但抑着哭腔的语气实在毫无威慑力。<br/>“如您所愿。”瓦莱特骤然松手。被十字架撑开的后穴失去了闭合的能力，银链一下子又掉了出来，扯着十字架向外。穴肉被拉拽感觉让阿尔芒痛哼出声：“拿出来啊……”<br/>瓦莱特捏着微露在穴口的十字架顶端，缓缓转动。他知道他放荡不贞的情人已经被撩拨透了：“这算不上正确的请求。”<br/>“我想要你。”阿尔芒撑起上身转头望他，随后转开，“你们。”<br/>这就是他的方式。毫不矜持的直白引诱，向来没有人能拒绝。他红着眼圈、泪光盈盈，但他知道他回到了掌舵的位置上，一闪而过的笑容中半是狡黠半是志得意满。而瓦莱特了解他，一开始就知道这是谁的棋盘。但他同样需要这场游戏来消磨他过剩的激情与情绪，别无选择。<br/>“我们任您差遣。”瓦莱特微笑着回答。他知道谁是主人，但他至少可以在这件事情上不遂阿尔芒的愿。</p><p>2<br/>谁能想到尊贵的黎塞留主教会像一匹瘦弱的牝马一样跪在地上，嘴里含吮着沾满肠液的十字架，银链绕过他的脸颊，被人牵在手里。瓦莱特时不时手腕一提，让阿尔芒被迫扬起纤细的颈项，上身都微微离地，全身的重量都压到膝盖上，逼出的几声颤抖的呻吟也被压在了口里的金属之下。他的眼神难得失措，只能明智地选择顺从。<br/>瓦莱特只是刚顶入龟头，就被紧紧夹住无法再进入。阿尔芒喘着气，他没有被扩张得很好，只能尽力小口小口地将瓦莱特的阴茎吞入体内。但被填满的感觉让阿尔芒相当满足，甚至会在对方抽身而出的时候轻轻晃着屁股作为挽留。眼看阿尔芒腰身越陷越低，呼吸也变得急促，马萨林便用手指轻柔地扣弄起他的穴口。阿尔芒身体一颤，立马意识到了他将会经历什么。舌头被十字架压住的阿尔芒只能发出模糊的几声“唔……不行……”<br/>“能进去的。”这次换马萨林诱哄。话音未落他就把被瓦莱特的阴茎撑到外翻的穴肉挑开，借着香膏伸进一根手指。<br/>放进三根手指的时候，疼痛已经相当剧烈，阿尔芒连阴茎都萎顿下去了。马萨林倒是很耐心，一边慢慢扩张一边替首相大人套弄着阳具，用指甲轻轻刮蹭铃口，直到阿尔芒的阴茎再次硬挺。<br/>感受到马萨林的阴茎也抵在了自己穴口，阿尔芒又慌张地挣扎起来，企图向前爬去躲开另一根阳具的入侵。<br/>“马萨林大人为您忍耐得很辛苦呢。”瓦莱特一拽银链，马萨林趁机腰身一挺，阴茎便整根进入了阿尔芒的肉腔。<br/>被撑得发白的穴口痉挛地绞紧了在体内抽送的两根异物。阿尔芒疼得冷汗涔涔，却也不再挣扎，呜咽着任由自己被彻底打开，仿佛习于床笫间的折磨。<br/>“曾有人这样对待你吗？是在拉特朗圣若望大殿还是太后的寝宫？”瓦莱特抿去阿尔芒眼角溢出的泪水，亲昵地啄吻他的脸颊。他只是摇着头，无声无息地流泪。<br/>瓦莱特和马萨林还算克制，交替着缓慢抽动，一点点把穴肉开垦得柔软顺服。阿尔芒直觉得痛极已转而麻木，仿佛被开膛破肚还在踉跄前行的鹿，但被重重挤压的敏感点竟还产生着快感，强行冲进他昏昏沉沉的头脑。他的高潮来得比平常更快。<br/>“被操得这么舒服吗？”两位主教见状也不再收敛，悍然进出着首席大臣的身体。而首席大臣的后穴已经全然臣服于两根阴茎，穴眼被撑得近乎透明，却会在阴茎碾过穴眼的时候顺从地张开，又在抽出时柔媚地摆动腰身，将两根吮吸得湿滑无比。<br/>两位红衣主教先后射在了阿尔芒体内，瓦莱特才好心地松开链子。阿尔芒一下子瘫在了地上，他似乎不记得可以吐出嘴里的十字架，难以完全闭合的双唇间淌着津液，顺着链子流了一地。瓦莱特取出自己的十字架时阿尔芒已经半昏了过去，他嫣红的穴眼还外翻着，微微颤动地流溢出精水。<br/>“我们得替他清理一下，红衣主教大人不喜欢粘腻的感觉。我们得体贴些，否则难保明天他会把我们赶去罗马。”至于这两位主教在为首相清理的过程中又占了什么便宜，便不得而知了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>